iSay When
by Justagirl28
Summary: <html><head></head>Yet another post iOMG oneshot. What happens next I don't know. Slightly revised to be reader friendly :</html>


_Author's Note: First I want start off by saying I had no intention of doing another iCarly story but iOMG threw me for a loop. I was told that Seddie nor Creddie would ever exist yet here we are in the midst of it. Hopefully it isn't a dream sequence or something weird like that. Anyway, here is yet another alternative to what some poor fan thinks should happen after iOMG. Again this is what I think should happen it may not necessarily be what could happen (think about it lol)._

_I don't own iCarly but I do enjoy watching it!_

* * *

><p>iSay When!<p>

Sam's POV

"It's cool." He said with this petrified look on his face.

"Yeah right," I murmured and went to exit the courtyard. It most definitely wasn't cool. After all the crazy things that had happened tonight that was something I knew for sure.

"Sam," he went to stop me from leaving. I paused only because I knew I had to setup some ground rules. I wouldn't be able to let this situation drop because it wouldn't disappear unless I forced it to.

"Shut up!" I said angrily, "I don't want to hear anything you have to say! I know the score here. We both know the score! I don't want your sympathy or you pity! I most definitely don't want you to pretend to like me. We will never talk about this and you WILL do me this favor because your stupid creation was the cause of all this crap. I say when I my feelings are to be exposed not your dumb little app! Why you did tell Carly anyway?" I asked and he started to talk.

"Never mind, it's not important. Of course, you'd share it with Carly just like share everything else with her!" Whoops, that one slipped, I huffed and turned to leave him for the night. "We will never talk about this understand?"

"Yeah." He whispered.

* * *

><p>Freddie's POV<p>

Why did I tell Carly first? It really wasn't her business. I should have approached Sam first, granted I probably would have been killed . . . well, I don't know? Would she really kill someone she was in love with? Sam was in love with me. "Crazy," I said sitting on the same step she sat on earlier. It was crazy to think she was out here thinking about me in that way before I came and put my two cents in.

"Hey," a light friendly voice said from the doorway. I looked over at Carly who quickly approached me for information. "So you talked to Sam?"

"Barely," this was uncomfortable I didn't want to discuss this with her. Not without giving everything some thought. I mean I knew Sam said she didn't want to talk about it. I didn't know how I was to forget, I mean we hang out everyday, and I guy doesn't normally forget when his lips are attacked that way.

"Come on, Freddie! I saw it! I wanna know what happened!" She nudged me and I groaned. "Pleassse!" She giggled.

"Carly, you know normally I would, but I think this is between Sam and me. I can't tell you anything until I talk to her . . . even though she doesn't want me to." I could give her that much information.

"What that's crazy? How could she not want you to talk to her? She is in love with you right?" I looked at her warningly she was stepping on thin ice.

"Right, right, fine talk to Sam first."

* * *

><p>(One Week Later)<p>

Sam's POV

"Hey Carls," I said entering the iCarly studio it was the first time I'd came to hang out since the whole deal with Benson, "ready throw some ideas together!" I said playfully and she laughed.

"Yeah," she was studying me way too hard. That stupid nub must have told her figures he would. I just sighed and fell down on a bean bag and she sat down beside me. "How have you been Sam?" I frowned at her.

"Very well and you?" I said carrying a proper tone and we both laughed.

"I'm serious Sam, I haven't seen or heard from you in a week. Are you okay?" I narrowed my eyes at her trying to gauge if she knew anything. Surprisingly I got nothing, and Shay was horrible lair so I guess that exactly what she knew . . . nothing.

"Uh . . . yeah . . . lady pains . . . whatever," I murmured and she cringed. It was a weird thing to use as an excuse but I had nothing else.

"OOOkay, so about some ideas. I think this is a good time to mess with Lewbert what about you?" Carly proposed and I nodded.

"Indeed!" I said holding up my cherry limeade smoothie and we both laughed. Then the door opened and my day got a little worse.

"Sorry I'm late, my mom, need I say more." Carly laughed I didn't. He was wearing blue, one of the colors that I had become fond of seeing him in, which meant I probably wouldn't be able to even look in his direction.

"Hey Freddie, you haven't missed much, we were just thinking of ways to mess with Lewbert." He sat down on the pillow beside Carly, which was typical. I scoffed and slurped on my smoothie. They both looked at me kind of weird.

"We could rig his new chair?" I offered in an attempt to hurry this process along a bit.

"Yeah that could work it wouldn't be that hard to. We still have the cameras in place from last time. I'll sneak down there tonight and rig the chair." Freddie offered. "I can probably make it go up, down, and shake really fast." I laughed imagining the sight.

"Oh, I also have some glow in the dark spray we could use. We could spray his chair and then rig the lights too."

"That seems kind of permanent Sam." Carly warned, we tried not to do anything harsh to Lewbert after the deal with his ex-girlfriend.

"The stuffs temporary. I was actually kind of disappointed in the purchase this will be a good way to get rid of the stuff." I looked at both of them for a second and then back at my drink, almost empty, I'd have to leave once I finished it because then I'd have nothing to distract me from looking up.

"CARLY!" We all heard Spencer yell from downstairs.

"WHAT?" She yelled back.

"MY FOOT'S CAUGHT IN THE THINGY!" He screamed.

"WHAT THINGY?" She laughed but was sorta concerned.

"YOU KNOW THE THINGY! HELP MEEEEEEE!" He whined.

"I'M COMING," she said grunting as she got up, "I'll be right back." Like that she was gone and so was my smoothie.

* * *

><p>Freddie's POV<p>

I was glad she was done with that stupid smoothie I knew Sam she was using it as a distraction. It was real mature of her to try and act like I didn't exist. She slurped on her straw a little longer and then got up to put the thing in the trash. She debated about going downstairs but then decided against it. I moved over to the bean bag Carly was sitting on. Carly almost always sat in the middle of us it didn't really give me an option to be . . . closer if I wanted to. In this case however, I needed the outlet that her chair was close to. I opened my laptop and started fiddling around. I figured it would be more comfortable for Puckett if we were doing something else. "There new video on splashface, this old dude sticks his big toe up his nostril . . . wanna see?" I smirked knowing that she couldn't resist something so weird.

"DUH!" She plopped down beside me. She smelled good . . . like cotton candy. I had noticed that change when she would hang out with Brad and me. Her scent of choice appealed to me more than the flowery stuff Carly used. "Somebody in my math class told me about I hadn't had the chance to look at it yet." I loaded the video and she leaned into me so she could see. Her long blonde hair tickled my forearm so I placed my arm behind her so she could sit closer. "WOW! Ewww!" She laughed and then looked up with me. Her eyes were warm and happy, then turned a different hue when she noticed our proximity. She went to move away from me and I immediately knew I didn't want her to do that.

"I have another one that's funny . . . an old lady slapping a police officer." I offered and she just shook her head.

"Umm, we should go check on Spencer." This time she seemed sad about pulling away from me. Last time, all I could see was her anger from being exposed. The look she gave me hurt. I didn't want to be the cause of that face.

"I'm sorry." I blurted out. "I'm sorry I ever invented the stupid app!" She laughed and then went to walk out the door and I locked it. She looked at the elevator. "Give just one second okay Sam." She didn't move so I guess I had my second. "I'm sorry about exposing your feelings and not coming to you first. I know that your feelings are personal and I should have respected that and asked you first. I'm sorry we tried to force you with Brad. I didn't want to . . . even if you liked him." She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Please don't tell me that you like me Benson. Don't lie to me or yourself that way!" I thought she was going to try to leave but she sat back down instead. "You have and always will love Carly . . . and I'm fine with that." She shrugged and then sighed. "I've liked you on and off for years and I've always been fine with how things were. I even was cool when you two tried to date. I just . . . lately, the feelings were stronger and I wanted to be close. Brad was the perfect opportunity I guess he gave me someone to blame it on. Sometimes . . . never mind." She got up but I wanted to know what she was thinking.

"What Sam? Tell me?" I grabbed her arm and forced her to look at me.

"Sometimes, I get tired of Carly or anybody else being there. I wanted it to just . . . be . . . you and me. So I could figure it out. Hanging with Brad is the closest we've ever been to being alone because he likes to wander off so much." She was right I never realized how much he disappeared until now. "I still hadn't figured it completely out why the feeling was so strong and then the stupid app . . . you know the rest."

"Yeah," I paused trying to process everything she had told me.

"So now we've talked about it and I don't want to discuss it again. You can run and give your Carly all of my information." Wow she sounded bitter. I knew she still loved Carly but I guess it had to get to her watching me pine over her for all these year. Sometimes I still hit on her but I wasn't in love with her. I realized that right after we tried dating it was nowhere near as awesome as I thought it would be.

"I won't tell Carly anything unless you want me to." I said bluntly, she turned and laughed at me.

"Yeah right!" She laughed harder and sat back down, I sat back down beside her, and the laughter was quickly stifled.

"I won't, I know you think I tell Carly everything and I do tell her a lot but this isn't her business. It's yours and mine." My tone had changed and her eyes had locked with mine.

"Okay," she whispered nervously her focus had shifted my lips and right then I knew what I wanted, "we should probably umm . . . go downstairs." She closed her eyes trying to snap herself out of it but I connected my forehead with hers.

"Sam," I whispered before touching my lips to hers. They were sweet and soft; even better tasting than I remembered maybe because she hadn't just been eating ham. She gasped slightly and moved even closer to me. This kiss was the most intense one I had had in my life. Her hands toyed with my hair and my hands roamed her sides and waist.

When we came up for hair her cheeks were crimson. I don't think that's what either of us expected out of today's rehearsal but I for one was ecstatic. I looked over to Sam to study the expression on her face, she didn't seem happy more perplexed.

"Now what?" She did have a point, even though we had made out for like five minutes, no real decisions had been made.

"We do things like this I think," I said grabbing her hand and intertwining our fingers, "if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah . . . it's more than okay." She smiled a little.

The elevator opened and a confused Carly stepped out. "What did I miss?"

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Okay so this is my first attempt at a one shot. I just had this story in my head and had to get it out. It is complete . . . I think. Winks. Tell me what you think . . . I like reviews . . . hate flames<em>.


End file.
